dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Dogma
"Take up arms, newly Arisen." Dragon's Dogma (ドラゴンズ ドグマ Doragonzu Doguma) ''is a recent adventure game published by Capcom and developed by the same team behind ''Resident Evil 4 and Devil May Cry 4. The game is an open world action adventure, where every decision made will affect gameplay in some way. Dragon's Dogma was released in 2012 on May 22 in North America, and May 25 in Europe. Gameplay Dragon's Dogma allows the player to create their own character, whose gender and appearance can be altered to the player's liking. The player can select one of three Classes for their character. *Fighter - A class focused on attacking. Uses swords and shields for blocking enemy attacks. *Mage - A class focused on magic. Uses staves. *Strider - A class focused on speed. Uses daggers for close combat and bows for ranged attacks Players will be given three AI controlled teammates called Pawns, who can be issued commands, such as "Go", "Help", and "Come". These characters will assist the player by giving information about enemies, among other things. Dragon's Dogma offers a new feature to the action game genre: allowing the player to grab onto enemies to allow for a more varied means of attacking. For example, the player can grab onto the legs of a Griffin and then climb up it to attack its head for more damage. A huge open world full of monsters will be available for the player to explore and quest within, as well as a large city environment, in which over 200 NPCs who will freely go about their day-to-day lives. These NPCs can be talked to with full voice acting. Players will supposedly be able to look forward to between 30 and 100 hours, the former being for players who play normally, and the latter for players who wish to play the game to its fullest. Story :See also: Dragon's Dogma World and Lore A dragon, unseen in the kingdom for years, suddenly appears and wreaks havoc across the land. The dragon attacks a small village and steals the heart of the protagonist. The protagonist, alongside three teammates, then has to hunt down the dragon in order to take back their heart. Characters *'Quina' (キナ) - Resident of Cassardis village and the main character's childhood friend. Quina is gentle but strong-willed, and is always concerned with the main character's safety. *'Adaro' (アダロ) - Chief of Cassardis village. Adaro holds a fatherly role to Quina and the main character. He is physically fit despite his age. *'Duke Edmun' (領王エドマン) - A hero who once slew a dragon and brought peace to the peninsula. He resides in Gran Soren Castle. With the awakening of the dragon, he's been building up his forces. *'Aelinore' (エリノア) - Aelinore is the third wife of King Edmun. She is gentle by nature; as such, she finds her life within the castle intimidating. Development :Main article: Capcom (see section 'Dragon's Dogma Development') In August 2010, Capcom registered trademarks for Dragon's Dogma and Asura's Wrath in Europe. Dragon's Dogma was officially announced in April 2011 at Capcom's Captivate event. At Captivate, the game's director, Hideaki Itsuno, noted that the game was one he had been wanting to make for a long time, and now that he had advanced technology and a staff of 150 people, he could finally release his dream. Collector's Edition A collector's edition of the game was released by Capcom, it was only available in Japan. A collector's box was included with the limited edition release containing: *Game copy of Dragon's Dogma *The "Dragon's Dogma - The Beginning" novella (Japanese) by Ryo Mizuno (水野 良) *Limited Edition Statue of the dragon Grigori Voice Actors Most images provided by IMDB Motion Capture Most images provided by IMDB Trivia *Prior to the game's announcement, Capcom released a teaser website. It featured the shadow of a dragon, leading many to believe that it was a teaser for a new installment of the Breath of Fire series. Media Screenshots= Dragons Dogma PS3-FOB.jpg DDPs3.jpg Dd fron t of pack eu pegi.jpg Dd front of pack na.jpg DD KeyArt Mage.jpg DD KeyArt Fighter.jpg DD KeyArt Warrior.jpg DD KeyArt Strider .jpg DD KeyArt Sorcerer.jpg DD KeyArt Ranger.jpg DD screen March3 06.jpg DD screen March3 05.jpg DD screen March3 04.jpg DD screen March3 03.jpg DD screen March3 02.jpg DD screen March3 11.jpg DD screen March3 10.jpg DD screen March3 08.jpg DD screen March3 07.jpg DD SS 4-10 4.jpg DD SS 4-10 5.jpg DD SS 4-10 6.jpg DD SS 4-10 7.jpg DD SS 4-10 9.jpg DD SS 4-10 10.jpg DD SS 4-10 11.jpg DD SS 4-10 12.jpg DD SS 4-10 13.jpg DD SS 4-10 5.jpg DD SS 4-10 6.jpg DD SS 4-10 7.jpg DD SS 4-10 8.jpg DD SS 4-10 9.jpg DD SS 4-10 10.jpg DD SS 4-10 11.jpg DD SS 4-10 13.jpg |-|Videos= File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Trailer|Arisen Trailer File:Dragon's Dogma - Trailer|Trailer 1 File:Dragon's Dogma - Story Trailer|Story Trailer File:Dragons Dogma (VG) (2012) - Ogre Gameplay trailer|Ogre Gameplay Trailer File:Dragons Dogma (VG) (2012) - Undead Gameplay trailer|Undead Gameplay Trailer External links *Official Website (Japanese) Category:Dragon's Dogma Category:Games